Epílogo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Reescribiendo el epílogo de Princesa Mecánica. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: The Infernal Devices pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Epílogo de Princesa Mecánica, por lo tanto, hay spoilers.**

**Advertencias: Se utilizan la mayoría de los diálogos del libro, no así la narración, la cual es enteramente mía.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_Capítulo Único_

—Después de Will, ¿has amado a alguien más? —preguntó Jem, temeroso por escuchar lo que contestaría.

—¿Acaso no sabes la respuesta?

El dulce y tranquilo Jem sintió una pizca de frustración en su interior, eso no era lo que quería decir; se apresuró a explicarse.

—No me refiero del modo en que amas a tus hijos o del modo en que amas a tus amigos. Tessa, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No lo sé. Creo que necesito que me lo digas —dijo la siempre joven muchacha; después de estar tanto tiempo sola, sus emociones se estaban enfriando. No sabía, aunque presentía que era evidente, de lo que Jem hablaba.

—Una vez íbamos a casarnos. Y yo te he amado todo este tiempo, un siglo y medio. Y sé que tú amabas a Will. Los vi juntos durante esos años. Y sé que ese amor era tan grande que debe de haber hecho otros amores, incluso el que nos tuvimos cuando ambos éramos jóvenes, parezcan pequeños y sin importancia. Tuviste toda una vida con él, Tessa. Tantos años…Hijos. Recuerdo que no puedo esperar… —Jem se interrumpió a sí mismo, sintiéndose pequeño y patético en ese momento. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué estaba proponiendo? La vergüenza cubrió sus rasgos e hizo lo posible para ocultarla—. No. No puedo hacerlo. He sido estúpido al pensar… Tessa, perdóname —suplicó, temeroso de que aquel cariño que le había conservado la chica por años se desvaneciera debido a su momento audaz en el que creyó que el universo podía ser diferente y aceptar sus deseos.

Debido a la avalancha de palabras, sentimientos que cayeron sobre ella, Tessa se sintió lejana a su cuerpo, paralizada por el poder de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Jem, que ya huía, se perdiera entre la multitud de personas delante de ella.

Y recordó. Tessa recordó a Jem, el chico plateado de su pasado, y recordó a Will, con quien vivió toda su vida. Y vaciló un momento, pero eso fue todo. Porque ella amaba a Will, probablemente siempre lo amaría. Se había casado con él, había tenido hijos, y su amor había sido grande, inmenso, y le había entregado toda la felicidad del mundo, incluso más de la que ella podía aceptar e imaginar que existía. Empero, ella había amado a Jem también, se iban a casar incluso, y por amor, no por despecho. Y aunque, tal vez, el amor que le tenía a él, algo parecido al cariño mezclado con atracción y ternura, no era tan grande como el que sintió por su esposo a lo largo de su vida, que cada día crecía poquito más, era amor verdadero. Un amor pequeño que, día a día, se iría trabajando hasta hacerlo igual de grande, igual de brillante que el otro. Como antes, cuando ambos eran dos soles que brillaban con la misma intensidad en su cielo.

"La mayoría de la gente nunca encuentra un gran amor en su vida. Tú tienes la suerte de haber encontrado dos".

Y Tessa corrió, rápida, ligera, queriendo alcanzar a Jem y decirle lo que había pensado, de lo que se había dado cuenta. Que quería estar con él, y que lo amaba y que tal vez no lo amaba tanto como a Will pero que, con el tiempo, con seguridad, lo haría.

* * *

**Cuando terminé de leer Princesa Mecánica lo que más me chocó no es que Tessa se haya quedado con Jem después de haber estado con Will (aunque sí, Will es mi favorito), sino que parece que amó a ambos SIEMPRE (aunque ya no pudiera estar con Jem) POR IGUAL. O sea, paso que los haya amado a ambos eternamente, pero, joder, que con Will se casó y tuvo hijos,, a ese punto tendría que haberlo querido más; con Jem todavía no pudo hacer eso y me sale con esas cosas. El amor se trabaja para crecer. Si hubiera sido al revés, igual me sentiría indignada.**

**Ésta es la manera en que yo hubiera estado completamente satisfecha con el final de TID y sí, leí las entrevistas de CC sobre el final pero igual sigo sin tragarme sus palabras.**

**Y no me digan que por pensar así no entendí ni jota la trilogía (porque he visto trillones de comentarios alzando esa absurda bandera), porque yo pienso como quiera, no como me obliguen a pensar, así como respeto sus opiniones respecto a esto y así.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Da like a mi página en Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones y otras chucherías más.**


End file.
